Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships (24th century)
List of unnamed starships from the 24th century belonging to various species who originated from the Alpha or Beta Quadrants. Deep Space 9 visitors Alien freighter This alien freighter was seen numerous times near Deep Space 9. ( ) It visited in 2372, ( ) twice in 2373, ( ) multiple times in 2374, ( ) and several times more in 2375. ( ) and CGI elements. At the time still a time-intensive production method, ILM's John Knoll pitched in with the CGI work out of courtesy. "I made about half a dozen little bits and pieces ''[[Cargo management unit|work bees] and the welders on the pylons] for the sequence," he said, "''including a generic alien ship with blue glowy engines." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 335)}} Emi's family's ship * Sarda's ship * Qualor II surplus depot The Qualor II Surplus Depot Z15 was a Federation junkyard that contained the hulks of numerous retired starships, along with at least two space stations. Among the identified vessels that were located at the depot were the , located at Section 18-Alpha-12, and the holding vessel , located along the outer rim. Depot quartermaster Klim Dokachin once found a fourteen foot Caldorian eel on board a freighter that had been retired here. ( ) ; #2: ; #3: study model; #4, #11, & #14: study models; #5: study model; #6: ; #8 & #10: ; #9: Talarian freighter; #12 ; #13: Mars Defense Perimeter ship; and, #15 Talarian warship. Hulk #7 was a previously unseen and unknown model.}} File:USS Princeton.jpg|Hulk #1 File:USS Buran.jpg|Hulk #2 File:B-24-CLN.jpg|Hulk #3 File:Excelsior 4x at Qualor II-1.jpg|Hulk #4 File:Nebula at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #5 File:Ktinga at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #6 File:Saucer hulk at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #7 File:Miranda at Qualor II-1.jpg|Hulk #8 File:Talarian freighter hulk at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #9 File:Miranda at Qualor II-2.jpg|Hulk #10 File:Excelsior 4x at Qualor II-2.jpg|Hulk #11 File:Antares class at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #12 File:Federation defense pod at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #13 File:USS Alka-Selsior.jpg|Hulk #14 File:Talarian warship hulk at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk #15 Smuggler's combat vessel This 'combat vessel' was encountered at the Qualor II depot in 2368. Of unknown origin, the vessel was involved in smuggling starship components from the depot by taking the place of the holding vessel . This combat vessel's armaments were considerable – its phasers were powerful enough to reduce a starship's shields by at least 15% in a single volley. Following the discovery of the remains of the Vulcan vessel '' s navigational deflector, the uncovered the operation, and – disguised as an abandoned ship – lay in wait for the vessel's arrival. When it took position to receive that day's shipment of goods, the Enterprise powered up and attempted to make contact. The vessel responded to hails by opening fire. A low-power phaser burst in return destroyed one of its phaser arrays, and caused collateral damage in her cargo bays – which at the time were fully loaded, mostly with weaponry. This led to massive power fluctuations and internal explosions, finally resulting in the destruction of the entire ship. ( ) The ex-husband of Amarie was a member of the ship's crew. ( ) Tyken's Rift being vessel This alien vessel escaped from the Tyken's Rift in 2367 following a collaboration with the Enterprise-D. Both ships were trapped in the Tyken's Rift. It was a glowing vessel belonging to an alien being. ( ) Vessels on file in LCARS In 2364, Lieutenant Commander Data viewed three classes of ships in his search of the files in the library computer. It was not known for whom these classes operated for or represented. The general assumption was that these classes of ships were operational in the mid-24th century. This unnamed starship class was seen in a mission order by Data. ( ) , the Atlantis might be of this class.}} This unnamed starship class was also seen in a mission order by Data. ( ) , the Gremlin might be of this class.}} Waste ship The waste barge was a large, unoccupied sublight freighter that had been drifting through space while carrying leftover radioactive waste, eventually endangering the population of Gamelan V in 2367. Upon receiving distress calls from the planet, the towed the barge into the Gamelan sun, narrowly avoiding exposure to the lethal doses of radiation in the process. The barge's propulsion system employed a gaseous core fission reactor but it appeared to have been inactive for the last three hundred years. Geordi La Forge referred to it as a "garbage scow." ( ) fr:Vaisseaux inconnus des Quadrants Alpha et Beta (24ème siècle) Alpha and Beta Quadrant, Unnamed Starship classes